


How The Losers Gained Their Sniper and Comm Tech

by Chef_Geekier



Series: Pack of Losers [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Clay, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, BAMF!Jensen, F/M, Female Jensen, Jensen and Cougar are Mates, Never Touch Jensen's Cougar, Never touch the hat, Stiles Grew Up Into Jensen, Were!Cougar, Were!Roque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: Clay needs a new sniper and comm tech for the Losers. Cougar gets briefly assigned while his current partner (and mate) is stuck in the infirmary. When the temporary comm tech betrays them, Jensen has to go and get her mate back. May as well get the rest of the Losers out at the same time.Oh look, a shiny new pack of weres. This can in no way end badly.





	How The Losers Gained Their Sniper and Comm Tech

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, female Stiles changed her name (picked up her real first name and mother's maiden name) and enlisted after the shitstorm in Beacon Hills drove her and her father too far apart, figuring the best way to disappear was with the government's help. She bounced around for a bit before getting paired up with Cougar, and they clicked. That backstory will come eventually. Now she generally just goes by Jensen (although Cougar sometimes calls her his Mischief), and is pretty happy in the army. Her beloved 'niece' will crop up later too. Yes, I'm playing with timelines and stuff. Deal with it.
> 
> Also, I don't know why but the first few stories seem to be coming from Clay's perspective. *shrug*

Clay watched the two new members of his team with interest. The sniper - beta, eyes every bit as electric blue as Roque's - was sitting on the back of the couch, turned away from everyone else. Showing them his back, but not defenseless. His every sense was focused out, outside of the three windows he could see from his vantage point. His hat was pulled low, and occasionally he muttered to himself in Spanish. He hadn't really settled or blended with the team since arriving two days ago, but Clay could understand. The man was used to working with one other person - a comm tech he'd been partnered with for almost a year, which was apparently a record - and that person was back on base, stuck in the infirmary due to an infected wound. It had been decided that Cougar (Pooch had laughed for five minutes straight) would join the Losers until his partner was cleared for field work and the Losers would be assigned another sniper.

Their new comm tech, on the other hand, might not even last that long. He stank of fear every time one of the shifters got too close (he knew, somehow he knew about them) and he hadn't figured out that they knew when he was lying to them.

Like he was now.

"Sorry Sir, I just _can't_." Lie. "Something's blocking me. I... they must have a jammer or something." Lie. "I can't get into their channels." Lie.

Roque was looking more murderous with each lie. Pooch, the only other human, could see the tension getting worse and clearly guessed that they were being lied to. Clay was about to order Wilson to tell the truth or find his own way back to base, when Cougar suddenly nodded at nothing and took matters into his own hands.

With no fanfare, their tiny sniper (he was such a runt next to Roque) jumped down from his perch, grabbed Wilson by the back of the neck and _threw_ him across the room to Clay before taking the man's seat and poking the laptop.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Wilson was panicking, but Clay easily held him in place with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up," Clay nearly growled, needing to concentrate on staying human. "If you can't do your job, someone else will." Not that he'd known Cougar knew how to handle any of the technical stuff. He must have paid attention to his own comm tech. Wilson was clearly about to try and protest again anyway, when a female voice started coming from the laptop.

"-Cougs my man, you're a sight for sore eyes! Tilt up the screen dude, I'm not having this conversation with your junk." Cougar let out a huff that might have been a laugh, but did as he was told. "There we go. So, that didn't take nearly as long as it should have. Someone's been a very naughty boy and left your connection unsecured. Fixing that... now. Cool, that's all good now, no one can listen in. Now, you remember how to sync up... yeah, that's it," the voice continued with various technobabble as Cougar typed and poked - not nearly as fast as most comm techs Clay knew, but he actually seemed to be getting results.

With a start, Clay realised that the woman talking a mile a minute must be Cougar's comm tech, Corporal Jensen. That was unexpected, and he wasn't sure how he felt about someone back at base apparently hacking into their job because it wasn't being done right. He _did_ know that Wilson was absolutely reeking of terror.

"...and there we go, that's all comms synched. I got their feeds on my system, I'll monitor for anything useful. Now, let's see if they have... yes! Locators in their headsets! Hah, didn't see this coming, you little fuckers. Here we go... SHIT!"

Cougar swore at the same time, leapt across the room to grab his rifle, and was out of the window climbing towards the roof by the time Pooch reached the computer. He paled, then looked up at Clay.

"We're surrounded. Theyr'e too close, we can't..."

"Guys," Jensen's voice cut in, "I've blasted dubstep into their comms. Might deafen a few, but at least they can't communicate any more. Cougs can take out a lot before they get to you, especially with me playing e-spotter, but he can't cover all angles at once. You're too exposed, that's a shitty safe house. Your comm tech fucked you, and not in the fun way."

"How close are they?" Clay asked, mind already racing to find a way out.

"In Coug's range already. He's picked off three so far. They'll be knocking on your door in two minutes if they keep current pace."

Clay nodded, then snapped Wilson's neck.

"Oh my giddy aunt, someone tell me what that noise was! It sounded way too much like a neck breaking."

"That," Pooch informed her since he was closest to the computer and it's mic, "was our rat-bastard comm tech leaving."

"Oh, okay then. Fair enough."

"Pooch," Clay turned to him, "grab a rifle. Cover Cougar's six." That meant that his human beta was as safe as could be. Pooch nodded and started moving. "Roque, you're with me. We do not let them breach the house."

"Got it," Roque nodded, drawing his gun as Pooch climbed out after their sniper.

"Good luck sir," Jensen called from the other side of the country. "Break a leg. Or fifty."

Yeah... this was going to suck.

~*~

It sucked. Big time.

~*~

They were all being held in the same room, thank small mercies. Unfortunately they were tied with ropes soaked in wolfsbane solution. That slimy fucker had sold them out, had told their enemies about the wolves in the pack. They'd all been roughed up, aconite poisoning slowing their healing to human levels. Cougar's hat had been stolen, and he looked absolutely murderous. He'd resumed his previous habit of occasionally muttering something, too low even for Clay's hearing to properly pick up, though he caught a few words in Spanish.

Then, before their captor could even show their face and explain anything, Cougar suddenly... relaxed. He settled back against his chair, grinned, and apparently went to sleep.

The rest of the Losers shared puzzled glances, while the guards were clearly getting nervous. The tension mounted for several minutes, before again Cougar did something unexpected.

"Cinco..." he whispered.

An explosion came from somewhere outside.

"Cuatro..."

A scream from down the hall.

"Tres..."

The gurgle of someone getting stabbed in the throat, audible to the weres.

"Dos..."

Running footsteps, drawing closer.

"Uno."

A pause, then the door exploded inwards as a woman in full combat gear leapt through. She was firing on the guards before they could aim at her, hit the floor and rolled, bounced up and punched the remaining guard in the face before stabbing him in the side. As he fell, the woman looked around and spotted Cougar.

She was tall, with a way of moving that suggested she was used to sparring with wolves. Her scent was mostly human, with a crackle of underlying electricity and entwined wolf.

She was also wearing Cougar's hat.

"You," the woman growled as she stalked towards Cougar (who looked pleased with the turn of events), "are never allowed to work with another team without me again."

"Si."

"No, really. I mean it. Some general tries to sell you off, you tell him to shove it."

"Si."

"I'm putting this in our files. Proof we are not to be separated, unless they want very bad things happening."

So, this was apparently Corporal Jensen. At least she was cutting through Cougar's bindings as she ranted at him.

Free at last, Cougar rolled to his feet. He was significantly shorter than she was, but was grinning as he nodded towards his hat. There seemed to be no ill-will for her touching it, when he'd almost broken Wilson's fingers. Then again, the dickwad had it coming.

"Huh? Oh yeah, figured you'd want it back." She took it off and plonked it on Cougar's head, then...

Oh.

Jensen and Cougar, just before turning to the Losers to untie them, briefly touched each other's jugular, scenting the other.

So, not just partners.

_Mates_.

It explained a lot, and Clay hummed in consideration as his ropes were cut. He'd already known that Cougar was good, one of the best snipers available to him, and the stunt back at the safehouse proved Jensen's skills. The Losers _did_ need two new members. Having a mixed-gender group was generally frowned upon, but Cougar and Jensen were already working together. The other losers would respect the marriage (Clay assumed they were married), and a mating was forever. A truly binding 'till death do us part' deal. There was no need to worry about the relationship ending and disrupting the team.

Beyond the team, however, was the pack - and as Alpha, Clay wanted these two nutjobs.

"So Colonel," Jensen broke into his musings, "sorry for the major break of regulations, but I'm here on my own to get my mate back." Yup, he definitely wanted them. "I have an exit. There... may be rather a lot of dead bodies between here and the outside." She shrugged. "I take offense to people giving Cougar the bad-touch."

Cougar rolled his eyes, but didn't contradict her. Everyone was freed, but the couple still didn't flaunt their status. They stood close, true, but only their fingertips touched, where most mates would be all over each other after such a threat. They were clearly able to keep their heads until they were truly safe.

"Lead the way, Corporal," Clay nodded.

Jensen beamed, Cougar's eyes softened - like he'd been worried on Jensen's behalf - and Roque sighed and handed Pooch a dollar bill he'd had in his shoe.

~*~

Two days later they were back on base, Jensen had been reprimanded for dashing off into trouble, Cougar had actually tied her to their bed (she was supposed to be on total bed rest when she'd run off after him), and the Losers were permanently assigned their new comm tech and sniper - Mieczysława Jensen and Carlos 'Cougar' Alvarez.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. I welcome questions about what the hell is going on, cause they give me more fodder to write with.


End file.
